Sweeter Than Revenge
by Father Hulk
Summary: Isaac and Karst pairing. The Mars beacon saved Karst and Agatio from death, but now Karst is ill and it's up to Isaac to save her life. Doing so may change her feelings for him... Read and review please!


****

Sweeter Than Revenge

__

A **Golden Sun** story by Father Hulk

****

Opening Words: Hello everyone! Well well... if it isn't good ol me, Mr. Unexpected, doing what I do best! Ha ha ha, who would have thought of Isaac and Karst, eh? Of course, I've learned in my line of work to NEVER assume that something hasn't been done before, so if anyone has experimented with this pairing, I'd love to review it! In the meantime, y'all, let's read **Sweeter Than Revenge!**

"A toast!" proclaimed Kyle, raising his mug. "To Isaac and his friends for saving the world!"

"To Isaac and friends!" echoed the many inhabitants of the tavern. It was a festive celebration in the city of Vault for the heroes who had saved Weyard: Isaac, Jenna, Felix, Sheba, Garet, Piers, Ivan and Mia. Everyone had gathered and was having a great time.

"So guys," said Ivan, "What's next for us? You know? I mean, like, where do we go from here?"

"I guess we just have to live day by day," Isaac sighed. "I'm sure there will always be some task at hand."

"I should really return to Imil," Mia said. "Even though the lighthouse fountain is restored, they still need me there."

"I'm going to stay wherever Garet is staying!" Jenna declared, giving her friend a noogie.

"What if I said I was staying in a small cabin teetering over the edge of Gaia falls?" Garet said with a wry smile.

"Um..." Jenna had to think about that one for a moment. "Well, I'm staying wherever you're staying within reason." She corrected herself.

"That's my sister for you!" Felix said, grinning. Everyone laughed. Then Felix said, "Actually, you guys, I was thinking of returning to Prox for a little while."

"Why?" asked Piers.

Felix shrugged. "Well, Saturos raised me there, and I have alot of old friends there... I figure, now that they're no longer in danger and the world is safe, I should stop by, just to catch up."

"Sounds like a plan, man," said Garet, who was on his third mug by now.

"Hey Felix, can I go with you?" Isaac asked.

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know... I just have this unbelievable itch to travel. I want to see faraway places again... please, you have to let me go with you!"

Felix nodded. "All right, I guess you can come."

"When do we leave?" Isaac asked.

"Well I have to get my gear together and prepare the ship for travel, so probably in about 2 days."

"Cool."

"Excuse me," said the rough voice of the bartender, "But did anybody lose this?" He pointed to a puddle of beer by a tipped over mug, in which was lying a Jupiter djinni, hiccupping rapidly.

"I'll take him, thanks," said Ivan, scooping up the creature. "Well, I guess even our Djinn have cause to celebrate."

Everyone laughed.

Five days later, the grand Lemurian Ship nestled its hull into the shores of the Proxlands, the northern wilds.

"So you lived here since Saturos found you?" Isaac asked, jumping out of the ship as Felix set the anchor.

"Yep. It's not too bad, really, once you get used to the cold."

Isaac shivered. "It seems a bit too cold to get used to."

"Well, whatever. Come on, the town is just ahead."

"Oh my gosh," said a Proxian man near the entrance. "Felix! You've returned again!"

"Yes, Cranall, I have come back to visit. How are things?"

"Things are so nice ever since the elements fell back into balance," Cranall replied. "The winds have been calm and the sun bright."

"Good to hear." Felix said with a nod.

"Do you know everyone here?" Isaac asked as they walked farther into the city.

"Almost everyone," Felix replied.

The townspeople were all thrilled to see Felix again, and they had warm welcomings for Isaac as well. Finally they reached the mayor's house.

"Ah, Felix!" Puelle exclaimed when they entered. "Welcome back! And Isaac, you too."

"Hullo Puelle," Felix said with a smile. "Just came back to catch up on this and that."

Puelle's expression became troubled. "Um, Felix, there is something I think you should see." He opened a door on the side wall that led into a room with a large bed. On the bed was....

"It can't be!" Isaac cried. "Karst??"

"Yes, she is alive," said a booming voice from behind them. They turned to see Karst's partner Agatio standing there, arms crossed. "By a miracle alone, the energy of the Mars beacon reached us before we died, and revived us. So we have to thank you for that... not that it changes our hatred of you," he added, eyes narrowing.

"What is the matter with Karst?" Isaac asked. "She doesn't look well." Indeed, Karst was lying in deep sleep on the bed, her breathing shallow.

"In the earthquake that followed the lighting of the beacon, Karst's guardian Mars Djinn left her and fled into the woods. Without them, her energy will slowly dwindle into nothingness."

Suddenly, a low moaning came from the bed. "Uhnn... who.... who is there?" Karst had half opened her eyes and was trying to sit up.

"No, Karst, be still!" Agatio cried, running to her side. "You need your strength."

"Isaac? Is that Isaac?" she asked drowsily.

"Yes," Agatio said grimly. "Isaac is here."

Karst's expression became angry. "I still.... have business.... with you..." she gasped. "I...need....vengeance..." And after she said this last, she fell back on the pillow, asleep again.

"As you can see," Agatio growled, "It was not in your best interests to return." He walked towards the door and slammed it and bolted it. "So you're about to be given a choice. You can either die at my hand right now for your betrayal and murder of Menardi.... or you can go find Karst's Djinn."

"And if we do?" Felix asked.

"Then perhaps I will spare your lives."

Isaac and Felix looked at each other. "Well, it looks like we have no choice," Felix said. Isaac nodded.

"A rare show of intelligence," Agatio grumbled. "Felix, I shall give you a map of the woodlands. Come with me."

Felix followed Agatio into the adjacent room, leaving Isaac alone with Karst. Isaac walked over to the bed and looked at the sleeping Proxian. She was, in actuality, quite attractive, even when asleep. Isaac found this thought crossing the borders of his mind, but chased it off immediately, dismissing it as nonsense.

Suddenly, Karst opened her eyes again. "Isaac?"

"I'm here, Karst," Isaac said, looking into her eyes, which were normally filled with anger, but now were calm and serene. "I'm going to find your Djinn."

"Hah! Don't.... waste your....energy on me...." she coughed several times, then said, "Having you save me would be... a dishonor.."

Isaac smiled, in spite of the obvious statement of hatred. "Be that as it may, I am a compassionate person, and I feel that helping you is the right thing to do."

Karst made no reply, but she and Isaac locked eyes for a few seconds, before falling back asleep.

"Yo Isaac, you ready?" Felix called.

"Yes I'm coming," Isaac replied, and, taking one last look at Karst's sleeping form, he exited the hut.

The Proxian woodlands are a harsh environment. The land is thick with trees, and roots stick up all over the place, and powerful monsters roam everywhere. Isaac and Felix had their powers severely tested as they fought their way through. They found the four Mars djinn, who had taken shelter in a cave on the west side of the woods. They recognized Felix's scent and came to him without resisting.

Three hours later, Felix and Isaac returned to Prox. Felix went to tell Puelle of their success, and so Isaac went with the four Mars djinn to the hut where Karst rested. He quietly kneeled down by the bedside, and one by one, placed each Djinn on Karst's chest, whereupon it became absorbed by her.

When the last Djinn was absorbed, Isaac rose and waited. Slowly, Karst opened her eyes. "I'm alive," she said to herself. "I felt my essence being pulled from this world... I had seen the great chasm... but I'm alive. And..." she looked up into the eyes of her savior. "Isaac, you found my Djinn?"

Isaac nodded. "They were taking shelter in a cave in the woods."

Next, Karst did the absolute unthinkable... she smiled at Isaac. "Well I owe you my life, Isaac."

Isaac smiled in return. "So... are we cool?"

Karst hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Yes, this clears the slate." An awkward silence passed between them, until Isaac looked away and said, "Well... I'm going to go find Felix."

"Go on," Karst said, and she watched Isaac run towards the mayor's house.

It was during the middle of that night that a rough hand shoved Isaac from his slumbers.

"What? What's going on?" Isaac mumbled.

"You are paying for your crime!" Agatio roared, flinging Isaac against the wall.

"What?" cried Isaac through his pain, "You said...."

"Never believe a Proxian warrior!" Agatio said, punching Isaac hard in the chest, causing him to double over. Agatio kicked him while he was down. "You killed one of our own, and for that, there is no forgiveness!" He picked up Isaac by the shirt and prepared to smash him in the face, when all of a sudden a female voice cried out, "Agatio, what are you doing???"

"Leave me be, Karst!" Agatio growled. "I am avenging Menardi for you!"

"No! Agatio, leave him alone!" Karst cried, pulling at Agatio's arm, but Agatio wouldn't listen.

"Where has your anger gone, Karst? Your rage? Your hatred of this boy! _He killed your sister!_"

"And he saved my life!" Karst said. "That makes us even. Now let him go! Let him go or I'll make you!"

Agatio snorted. "Nuisance." he said, pushing Karst against the far wall. Then he raised his fist to Isaac. "Prepare to die, boy!" He pulled back, but before he could strike, a flaming dragon lifted him from the ground and pummeled him into the floor.

"What....what...happened?" Isaac gasped, choking for air as he fell to the floor. He turned to see Karst, her hands glowing. "Karst?"

"Yes, Isaac," she said, walking over to him. "Are you hurt?" She used two Healing Auras on him.

"I'm fine," he said, getting to his feet. Then he chuckled and said, "Well... now you've saved MY life."

"Yup." she agreed, smiling. Isaac leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"What do you call that?" Karst cried indignantly. "I think I deserve a little bit better, don't you?"

"Um..." Isaac said nervously, but he leaned back in and kissed Karst on the lips.

"That's better," Karst said. "Once more."

Isaac kissed her again, and this time she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

"It cannot be..." wheezed Agatio. "You two... together? How?"

"Just accept it, Agatio," Karst said. "After all, Isaac is quite intelligent. And we all know I'm very fond of intelligent boys..." she winked at Isaac.

Agatio sighed in defeat and slumped down on the ground.

Suddenly, Felix walked in and beheld the scene before him: Isaac and Karst holding hands and Agatio in state in a charred crater on the floor. "What the hell did I miss?!" Felix cried.

****

THE END!

Sweeter Than Revenge has been written by Father M. J. Hulk

(c) 2004 PDG Network in association with the St. Eva Church

__

Coming Soon From PDG Network:

It's a reunion party for the cast of Super Mario Bros. 2! Join all your favorite bosses and good guys for a wild party complete with re-enactments of classic scenes plus stand up comedy by Wart! Look for _The Magnificent Second Revisted_, right here on Father Hulk's profile!


End file.
